Kichike
by Chicken-Cheese
Summary: Kisah tentang persahabatan dan cinta di masa lalu seorang Uchiha Fugaku. Siapa sangka bahwa Uchiha Fugaku dulu bahkkan tidak mengenal seorang Uchiha Mikoto dan malah mencintai seseorang yang mencintai orang lain? Warning : OOC, OC, AU, Canon, Typo, dsb


~Kichike ~

- A Love Story in Konoha before Naruto Generation -

~ PROLOGUE ~

~ Pagi itu, salah satu pagi di musim dingin, salju turun lagi menyelimuti desa Konoha. Angin berhembus cukup kencang. Pohon - pohon besar yang mengelilingi desa itu menimbulkan suara desir ombak.

Konoha, desa tersembunyi yang berada di salah satu tempat terpencil di Jepang. Dikatakan tersembunyi karena desa ini adalah desa dimana para ninja berbakat dilahirkan. Di seluruh dunia Shinobi, ada 5 desa tersembunyi paling hebat dan terkenal, yaitu : Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, dan Kirigakure.

Namun, dibandingkan dengan 4 desa lainnya, Konoha bisa dibilang adalah yang termaju dan termakmur pada saat itu.

Di masing - masing desa tersembunyi, memiliki pemimpin yang disebut 'kage'. Seperti di Konoha, Konoha menyebut pemimpinnya adalah 'Hokage'. Orang yang cenderung hebat, pintar, dan berjiwa pemimpin. Yang jelas, harus yang terbaik diantara yang dipilih.

Yang terkenal disini adalah monumen Hokage. Setiap Hokage dari masa ke masa akan diukir wajahnya dengan ukuran besar di sebuah tebing. Tebing yang terletak si belakang kantor Hokage.

Angin masih saja bertiup kencang. Hampir tidak ada orang yang keluar rumah. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang memutuskan untuk pergi keluar, itu pun pasti karena urusan penting. Anak - anak biasanya, pasti akan berlarian ke luar rumah saat angin sudah tidak berhembus terlalu kencang. Mereka biasanya akan bermain perang - perangan bola salju.

Diantara kesunyian desa pagi itu, ternyata masih ada yang berniat pergi keluar.

Seorang anak berjalan tegopoh - gopoh melewati jalanan yang sudah ditutupi salju, memakai jaket dan sweater tebal berwarna biru tua. Dipadu dengan syal berwarna biru putih yang menempel halus dilehernya, dan juga topi rajutan berwarna biru yang menutupi bagian kepala atasnya.

Usia anak itu mungkin sekitar 7 tahun. Ia terlihat terburu - buru. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah kotak kayu dengan ukuran yang lumayan. Kaki kaki kecilnya dilindungi sepatu berwarna hitam yang sudah ditambal - tambal dan kaus kaki lusuh, ia berjalan menelusuri jalanan yang ditumpuki salju. Sepatu miliknya dibeli tahu lalu. Tahun lalu pula pamannya hampir bangkrut. Sekarang, pamannya sudah hampir bangkit kembali.

Entah orang tua sekejam apa yang membiarkan anak kecil seperti itu mengantarkan sebuah kotak kayu yang berat di musim dingin, di tengah - tengah angin yang berhembus, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan orang - oramg saat melihat bocah itu. Malang sekali nasibnya.

Tidak, tapi nyatanya tidak begitu. Bocah itu senang melakukan hal ini. Sebenarnya juga tidak senang, tapi dia senang membantu pamannya. Tadinya, pamannya yang akan memberikan kotak itu langsung kepada Tuan Uzumaki, namun Fugaku bersikeras ingin membantu pamannya karena keadaan pamannya sedang tidak baik. Ia selalu merasa dirinya sudah terlalu merepotkan pamannya. Pemikiran yang jarang bagi bocah seusianya.

Dia tidak punya orang tua. Sebenarnya punya, namun orang tuanya diberi suatu nisi oleh Hokage, dan belum kembali sampai sekarang. Karena itulah bocah ini harus tinggal dengan Pamannya yang baik hati sejak umur 3 tahun. Tidak pernah ada kabar dari mereka. Pamannya sudah berkali - kali menanyakannya pada Sarutobi, Hokage pada saat itu. Tapi tidak ada kabar sedikit pun tentang mereka.

Dia tidak akan tersesat tentu saja, dia bocah yang cerdik. Dia tidak akan tersesat, tapi mungkin... kedinginan. Ya, tentu, pasti bocah itu kedinginan. Bocah itu memang tampak begitu. Terlihat dari wajahnya, bahwa ia ingin segera pulang dan meminum coklat panas. Bocah ini adalah Fugaku Uchiha.

Dia masih berjalan dengan cepat. Ia memiliki dua mata onyx dan rambut berwarna hitam pekat. Terus menelusuri jalan itu dengan mata yang tertuju ke tumpukan salju - salju dibawahnya. Ia terus melihat ke bawah, ke jalanan yang ditutupi salju, terkadang melihat ke depan, memastikan arah yang ia tuju sudah benar.

Ia sampai, hampir sampai. Ia sudah bisa melihat belokan di depannya, meskipun masih agak jauh. Ia melihat dari arah yang berlawanan muncul sesosok anak perempuan yang terlihat seumuran dengannya. Anak itu berambut merah, panjang. Tubuhnya berisi, bukan gemuk. Pipinya yang chubby tampak selalu merah. Ia terlihat seperti tomat.

Fugaku terus berjalan, namun lebih dipelankan. Anak itu berjalan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sejak tadi ekpresinya terlihat sedang sebal. Kemudian, setelah beberapa saat anak itu sepertinya sudah tidak tahan menahan amarahnya, anak itu menggerutu keras kepada ibu dan ayahnya, ia kemudian berhenti melangkah pas saat belokan. Anak itu melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada, wajahnya ditekuk. Jelas, terjadi sesuatu. Fugaku mendekat dengan hati - hati, takut mereka akan menyadari kedatangannya. Dia tetap jaga jarak. Dia terus memperhatikan keluarga itu dengan tegang begitu mendekat. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya. Ia berdiri di samping sebelah pohon yang cukup besar, masih membawa kotak kayu. Seseorang yang di duga Fugaku sebagai Ayah anak itu, menghampiri anaknya yang seperti tomat, mengucapkan sesuatu kepadanya, tapi tidak ada perubahan, anak itu hanya geleng geleng dengan wajah yang masih ditekuk. Ibu anak itu tersenyum kepadanya, lalu membisikkan sesuatu. Ekspresi anak itu berubah seketika, wajahnya menjadi semu merah. Kemudian Ayah dan Ibunya tersenyum, kemudian jalan duluan, anak itu terdiam ditempat sebentar, dia tampak sedang berpikir. Lalu anak itu segera berlari menyusul orang tuanya.

Anak tadi berlari, rambut merahnya berkibaran, terlihat indah di mata Fugaku. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan hal yang aneh. Ia melihat anak itu, terlihat tidak terlalu anggun, sedikit kelaki - lakian, tapi entah kenapa Fugaku tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok itu. Entahlah juga, apa yang dipikirkan bocah berumur 7 tahun?

Fugaku melihat sesuatu yang berkilauan tejatuh dari jaket tebal merah milik anak itu. Anak itu makin seperti tomat saja. Serba merah. Anak itu tidak menyadarinya, ia terus berlari menyusul orang tuanya dan segera menghilang dari pandangan Fugaku.

Ia mendekati tempat jatuhnya barang itu. Barang anak itu. Berkilauan. Pasti pemberian dari orang tuanya. Ia belum pernah mendapatkan hadiah yang seperti itu dari pamannya. Pamannya terlalu irit. Dia memang tidak mau menyusahkan pamannya. Dia tidak mengeluh meskipun sepatunya sudah kekecilan. Dia tau pamannya sedang mengalami masalah dengan pekerjaannya.

Ia mendekati sumber kilauan. Yang ia dapati adalah kalung. Kalung yang membentuk huruf 'K'. Tanpa berpikir panjang tangan mungilnya mengambil kalung itu dan berlari menyusul anak tadi, lurus ke arah sana, belokan tadi. Ia masih memegang kotak kayunya.

Ia terus berlari sampai didapatinya punggung anak itu. Rambutnya yang merah menutupi kepala bagian belakang dan sebagian punggunggnya. Cantik. Meski dari belakang. Ia berlari mendekati sosok itu.

"Hei!" Fugaku menghalangi jalannya dari depan. Nafasnya terengah - engah. Anak itu menatapnya bingung. Fugaku membuka telapak tangan mungilnya yang ditutupi sarung tangan, "Kau menjatuhkan ini,"

Mata anak itu membulat. Anak itu kemudian segera mengambilnya dari tangan Fugaku. Ia mengamati kalung itu dengan teliti. "Hah-" Fugaku terkejut saat anak itu menatapnya, matanya makin membulat. Sekarang Fugaku bisa melihat matanya, matanya berwarna ungu, dia tidak yakin, ungu? Entahlah, matanya bersemu warna ungu tua. Oh, violet! Wajahnya yang bulat dan pipinya yang merah. Dia seperti tomat. Fugaku hanya membalas tatapannya kaku dan bingung. Fugaku membetulkan topi rajutannya. Anak itu masih menatapnya. Kotak kayu itu masih ditangannya, ditangan Fugaku.

Tanpa di duga - duga anak itu mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Fugaku. Dia terus memeluk Fugaku, wajahnya berseri - seri. Fugaku hanya mengeryitkan alis bingung. Kemudian anak itu melepaskan pelukannya. "Terima kasih terima kasih! Terima kasih! Aku kira, kalung ini hilang! Aku sudah cemas tadi, untungnya kau menemukannya! Siapa namamu? Namaku Kushina!" ujar anak itu riang sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Fugaku," Fugaku membalas uluran tangannya canggung. Tangan kirinya memegang kotak kayu sendirian tanpa tangan kanan. Fugaku tetap memperhatikan dirinya, menatap matanya, Amethy dan Onyx bertemu. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa wajahnya memanas?

Tiba - tiba ada yang datang. Fugaku melepaskan uluran tangannya. Ia menoleh, siapa yang datang? Mata Fugaku membesar. Orang tua anak itu, orang tua Kushina. Mereka menghampiri Fugaku dan Kushina. Fugaku membeku ditempat. Dia takut. Sampai sesosok yang dia pikir pasti Ayah Kushina, menepuk pundaknya.

"Hallo," sapanya ramah sambil tersenyum. Kushina segera menghambur ke Ayahnya.

"Ayah, ayah! Lihat ini, kalungnya sudah ketemu! Dia yang menemukannya, dia yang membawakannya untukku!" ujar Kushina riang sambil memperlihatkan kalung emas dengan huruf 'K', miliknya.

"Oh ya? kau sudah mengucapkan terima kasih, Kushina?" ayahnya mengelus - elus rambut merah kushina. Kushina menggangguk.

"Terima kasih ya nak." ujar pria itu lembut. Pria itu menatapi Fugaku, dahinya mengernyit. "Tunggu, siapa namamu?" Pria itu mempunyai rambut abu, matanya persis dengan mata milik Kushina. Sedangkan istrinya, mempunyai rambut merah seperti Kushina, matanya bukan Amethys, melainkan Emerald. "Aku, seperti mengenalmu rasanya," sambung pria itu sambil terus memperhatikan Fugaku.

"Umm..." Fugaku menelan ludah. Kenapa ekspresi pria itu seperti itu? Kenapa dia menatapiku seperti itu? Batinnya. Fugaku akhirnya membuka mulut ragu. "Fu.. Fugaku.. U-"

"Hei! Kau Uchiha, kan?" pria itu tiba - tiba tersenyum gembira. Fugaku hanya mengangguk bingung. Pria itu menoleh pada istrinya yang juga tersenyum. Kushina juga hanya menatap Ayah Ibunya dan Fugaku secara bergabtian, tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana anda bisa tau?" tanya Fugaku curiga. Angin dingin berhembus melewati mereka. Fugaku dan Kushina menggigil seketika. Kushina segera mengeratkan pelukannya ke sang Ayah.

Sedangkan Fugaku mengeratkan pegangannya pada kotak kayu yang harus ia antar. Oh benar, kotak kayu itu! Fugaku ingat seketika. Bermaksud untuk pergi, tapi tentu bukanlah hal yang sopan, orang di depannya sudah mau bicara, jadi Fugaku bermaksud mendengarkab dulu kalinat ini baru pamit. Pria itu membuka mulutnya.

"Ooh.. Aku kenal baik dengan Uchiha," Pria itu tersenyum. Fugaku makin tidak mengerti.

~ O

Fugaku meneguk coklat panasnya di dekat perapian. Menghangatkan tubuhnya. Dia merasa sangat nyaman. Jauh berbeda dengan tadi diluar. Ditambah lagi, tugasnya mengantarkan kotak kayu kepada tuan Uzumaki langsung selesai tanpa perlu pergi ke alamat yang dituju. Belum lagi, ada tomat cantik duduk disebelahnya. Dia juga sedang meminum coklat panasnya sambil menghangatkan tubuh. Dia terlihat sangat manis.

Ya, betapa malunya Fugaku tidak mengenali sosok pria itu, yang tidak lain adalah tuan Uzumaki, rekan bisnis pamannya yang baru pindah ke Konoha. Oh ya, sebenarnya dia tidak perlu malu, toh dia pun tidak pernah melihat pria itu sebelumnya.

Sekarang, pandangannya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok disampingnya. Berambut merah panjang indah, bermata violet, dia terlihat sangat manis dengan pipi chubby. Anak itu menoleh ke arah Fugaku yang sedang memperhatiikannya, membuat wajah bocah Uchiha itu bersemu merah.

Singkat cerita, tuan Uzumaki memberitahu Fugaku bahwa dia adalah rekan kerja Pamannya, dan sudah sangat akrab bahkan seperti keluarga. Dia pernah ke rumahnya saat ia masih berumur 1 Tahun. Lalu Fugaku menyerahkan kotak itu, dan mereka bersama - sama ke rumah Pamannya untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

"Bagaimana menurutmu dia?" tanya Kushina sambil memegangi dua lututnya. Fugaku mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Dia siapa?" Fugaku balik bertanya.

"Tuan Uchiha. Pamanmu?"

"Oh yeah." Fugaku mengangguk - angguk sambil berpikir. "Dia baik." Fugaku mengangkat bahunya.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Tapi sudahlah," Kushina mengangguk - angguk juga. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia kemudian seperti menangkap sesuatu. Ia terus memperhatikan buku bersampul putih tebal yang terdapat banyak corak corak hijau di sampulnya. Dia tampak tertarik.

"Ada apa?" Fugaku mengikuti arah pandangan KuEshina.

"Um? Tidak, aku juga punya buku itu! Kau suka membacanya?" dia menatap Fugaku bersemangat. Fugaku hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Ngg.. Yeah,"

"Waw! Apakah kau tau Rafflesia Arnoldi?" Kushina mendekat ke tempat Fugaku penasaran.

Dia duduk disebelah Fugaku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu, tapi aku lebih tertarik dengan Welwitschia Mirabilis"jawab Fugaku.

"Apa?" Kushina makin mendekati Fugaku. "Benarkah? Kau menakjubkan sekali! Aku butuh 3 hari untuk menghafalkan nama itu!"

"Haa? Kau pikir berapa lama aku membaca buku ini?"

"Kau suka tanaman apa lagi?" Kushina makin bersemangat.

"Selaginella Lepidophylla."

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang mereka?"

"Tanaman yang hebat, benar - benar hebat. Welwitschia Mirabilis bisa hidup paling lama sampai 15 abad. Dia juga bisa tetap hidup tanpa hujan selama 5 tahun, batang tanaman ini tidak akan meninggi, melainkan menebal. Makanan ini juga enak untuk dimakan," mata Kushina berbinar. Dia terkagum - kagum. Dia terus mendekat, jaraknya dengan Fugaku hanya satu kepala sekarang. Wajah Fugaku bersemu merah tentunya. Tentu saja, Fugaku kan seorang Uchiha, tentu dia harus jenius.

"Kau mengagumkan!" serunya. Wajah Fugaku makin memerah. Bercampur antara senang dan malu. Dia tidak tersenyum. Hanya menatap Kushina kikuk.

Sementara Paman Fugaku dan orang tua Kushina berbincang - bincang, Fugaku dan Kushina sendiri sibuk membuka - buka buku. Mereka berdua tampak bersemangat membicarakan tentang tumbuhan. Kushina apalagi, dia mulai mengaguni Fugaku sejak saat itu. Beberapa hari dan seterusnya setelah ini, mereka sesungguhnya belum mengetahui hari itu adalah awal dari segalanya.

Mind to review? #akutaujelek

:)


End file.
